Presently, grass growing at the base of all types of fencing, especially chain-link, is difficult to maintain. Typically, special mowing devices or weed killers must be used to keep grass and other weeds from growing up along one or both sides of a fence. Further, leaves and other litter tend to stick in the bottom of the fence, becoming difficult to remove.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,713,624 discloses an edging assembly specifically designed to be used on both sides of a chain-link fence to restrict the growth of vegetation. U.S. Pat. No. 4,497,472 discloses a similar fence guard.
Another specific and related problem is the tendency of balls, for example tennis balls and baseballs, to pass under a backstop or other boundary fence during play.
Another problem is the seepage of of water into joints of concrete highway abutments.
A deficiency of these and other prior art devices is that many uses only require coving on one side of a fence. There are also problems with keeping the ground-engaging portion of the edging material flat to the ground. The prior art typically utilizes short strips of edging material fastened together end-to-end in order to accommodate posts, often relying upon separate pieces of edging material passing underneath the fence from both sides thereof to surround the fence post.